Michael Swift
' Mike Swift or "Mike Comrie''" '''is the son of Nick, and Plavia Comrie of the minor House Comrie. Mike is now the husband of Hilary Swift of whom he fell in love with during her return from Hogwarts, thus making him a member of House Swift. Mike Swift was born the only child of the Patriarch of the small House Comrie, and thus he was noble born but he was the kind of noble that was born poor. His father struggled during his youth, and then would die during the War in France thus leaving the tyke Mike Comrie to take over the lordship of House Comrie. During this time his mother held all the true power, and this would lead him to becoming subservient to his mother in the eyes of the men serving House Comrie. As he grew older he was unable to afford to train at the Lucernian Academy as his father had so he took to joining the House Comrie military where he honed his skills silently while his mother continued to call all the shots in House Comrie. His mother allowed the power of her position to go to her head, and as she proved herself to be a less then adequate runner of the businesses owned by House Comrie there became a growing amount of discontent to her rule amongst the leadership of House Comrie. Around this time Mike would fall in love with Hilary Swift who was returning from her time in Hogwarts. At first nothing more then friends she supported him as he overthrew his mother's control over House Comrie, and she was by his side as he attempted to undue the damage she had done to the finances of the house. Mike would eventually realize that he loved Hilary as more then just a friend and following this he asked her to marry him, and she accepted thus joining House Swift, and House Comrie together. With his wife a member of House Swift he found his position much greater then before, and his businesses begin to flourish as never before alongside the boom in the economy throughout Lucerne. History Early History Mike Swift was born the only child of the Patriarch of the small House Comrie, and thus he was noble born but he was the kind of noble that was born poor. His father struggled during his youth, and then would die during the War in France thus leaving the tyke Mike Comrie to take over the lordship of House Comrie. During this time his mother held all the true power, and this would lead him to becoming subservient to his mother in the eyes of the men serving House Comrie. As he grew older he was unable to afford to train at the Lucernian Academy as his father had so he took to joining the House Comrie military where he honed his skills silently while his mother continued to call all the shots in House Comrie. His mother allowed the power of her position to go to her head, and as she proved herself to be a less then adequate runner of the businesses owned by House Comrie there became a growing amount of discontent to her rule amongst the leadership of House Comrie. Around this time Mike would fall in love with Hilary Swift who was returning from her time in Hogwarts. At first nothing more then friends she supported him as he overthrew his mother's control over House Comrie, and she was by his side as he attempted to undue the damage she had done to the finances of the house. Mike would eventually realize that he loved Hilary as more then just a friend and following this he asked her to marry him, and she accepted thus joining House Swift, and House Comrie together. With his wife a member of House Swift he found his position much greater then before, and his businesses begin to flourish as never before alongside the boom in the economy throughout Lucerne. Order of the Red Dragon Main Article : Order of the Red Dragon Present Day Relationships Hilary Swift See Also : Hilary Swift Mike Swift, and HIlary Swift first met eachother during Mike's training for House Swift Honor Gaurd. At the time they were both in their late teens, and had both gained some experiance with the other sex. This experiance leant itself to them both knowing what they wanted. In this they begin sneaking around together, and after months of this Mike realized he loved this girl, and so he left the Honor Gaurd and joined the Brill Defence Force. This made Hilary love him even more, and the two became inseperable from that point on. Two years after leaving the honor gaurd Mike proposed to Hilary and they got married a year after that. Category:House Swift Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Order of the Red Dragon Category:People of Brill Category:House Comrie Category:Patriarch